ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początek ostatniego roku
'''Początek ostatniego roku '''to 12. odcinek serii Ken 10: Akademia. Fabuła Trzy przyjaciółki wróciły już do Akademii, gdzie miały kontynuować naukę o swym pochodzeniu i rozwijać swe zdolności. Był to pierwszy dzień ostatniego roku ich nauki tam, który nie zapowiadał się łatwo, bo (pomimo tego, że Anodytki były beztroskie) uczniowie spodziewali się testów na koniec roku, podsumowujących ich wiedzę z zakresu tych lat, kiedy się tu uczyli. Dziewczyny wypakowywały właśnie swoje rzeczy, słuchając ulubionej muzyki Lily, ostrego, porządnego, starego rocka. - Isha, a co ty będziesz robić, gdy nasza nauka się tu zakończy? – spytała niepewnie Evelyn, wiedząc, że jej przyjaciółka nie ma dokąd wracać. - Nie wiem. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Może tu zostanę i poproszę dyrektorkę, bym mogła tu pracować? Jeszcze nie wiem. A ty? - Ja wrócę do domu i zacznę kontynuować naukę w gimnazjum. Nie uśmiecha mi się tylko to, że muszę tam chodzić razem z Devlinem i Jay. Pomimo tego, że uczę się tu, to ich moc rozwija się szybciej i są w stanie bez problemu mnie pokonać… Chyba będę musiała poprosić tatę, by doszkolił mnie, jak panować nad drugą mocą. – wyjaśniła. - Masz na myśli osmozjańską moc, no nie? – zapytała, a ta pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. – Lily, a co ty będziesz robić? Lily? Lily?! – młoda wampirzyca była zbyt bardzo zasłuchana w muzykę, a nie w rozmowę przyjaciółek. - Pomogę ci. – zaproponowała Evelyn i podeszła do szafki, gdzie stało źródło muzyki, wyłączyła to. - Ej! Co jest? – oburzona wampirzyca. - Lily, pytałam cię. Co ty zamierzasz zrobić, gdy zdamy egzaminy? – powtórzyła trochę wkurzona. - Hmm… Jako wampir, to jeszcze tego nie wiem… Wiesz, co jakiś czas mam nawroty choroby, i czasem muszę gdzieś znikać. Z pewnością wrócę do domu, ale ludzką szkołę mam gdzieś. – odpowiedziała. - Tak w ogóle, to jak wampiry mogą chorować? – zielonooka zadała przyjaciółce, od dawna dręczące ją pytanie. - U wampirów to jest dość rzadkie. Jestem jednym z niewielu wyjątków. Nie wiem, może to przez to, że moja matka jest Anodytką, a nie wampirem, mój organizm jest taki slaby. – objaśniła. - Ale przecież Anodytki mają więcej energii, niż wampiry! – sprzeciwiła się żywo Isha. - U wampirów sprawy kosmicznych energii są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i pomimo tego, że Anodyci są potężni, to u nas to działa inaczej i nas osłabia. Myślę, że ojciec wysłał mnie tu do szkoły, bo wie, że będę kiepskim wampirem. – mruknęła. - O no co ty! – zielonooka próbowała ją pocieszyć. – A wampiry polują? - Czasem, ale dość rzadko. Krew tak naprawdę przedłuża nam tylko życie i daje energię. Żaden wampir nie ma obowiązku łowów. Jeśli czujemy pragnienie, możemy wziąć tabletki, które symulują nam krew, nie wszystkie wampiry się z tym godzą i, najprościej mówiąc, mordują nawet ludzi. – tłumaczyła. - Wow! – tylko tyle udało się wydusić z siebie Ishi. Dziewczyna nadal pamiętała, że to wampiry zabiły jej rodziców, ale wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie jest zła i, że nigdy by nikogo nie zabiła. - Może lepiej wracajmy do rozpakowywania się? – zaproponowała Evelyn. - Tak, racja. Niedługo podadzą kolację, a my nawet jeszcze nie skończyłyśmy wypakowywać rzeczy. – przytaknęła Isha i przerwały rozmowę. Bohaterowie *Evelyn *Isha *Lily Ciekawostki *Od tego odcinka jest nowa czołówka, do tej samej muzyki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Dialogiem Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ken 10: Akademia Kategoria:Seria Ken 10: Akademia